Love Like Fire
by DranzerWolborg
Summary: A story I have been working on for a friend of mine. Kai X OC - Clio Also, excuse any mistakes you see. I lack an editor.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Dark King

Once upon a time, there lived a king. He was just and noble to his people who in return were loyal to him. Though the king was loved and his land prosperous he felt as if something in his heart was missing. Every night he would stay up in his chamber, pacing and pondering about what could be missing. "I don't understand it," he said to himself one rainy night as he lay on his bed. He sighed when there came a sudden knock on the door. The king glanced over and groaned. "Come in," he called as he sat up. The door opened and a man dressed as a knight walked in.

"King Kai," he said giving a slight bow and a wide smile. "What is it Sir Tyson," King Kai asked getting the feeling that Sir Tyson knows something he doesn't. "You have a very odd visitor," Sir Tyson told him, "He says his meeting with you is urgent." King Kai nodded and sent Sir Tyson away. Not really wanting to, he got dressed out of his night time attire and into his Kingly clothes. Then made his way to the throne room as the rain seemed to pound the walls of his grand castle.

A pair of servants opened the door to his throne room as he walked in. There he saw a small old man with cat like eyes that seemed all knowing. "Ah so the fire bird has left his roost to visit a lowly caterpillar like me," the old man said, "I'm honored like the cheese on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." King Kai sat on his throne in front of the old man, slightly confused what he said about cheese and caterpillars. "What is it that you have say that's so important that you have to disturbed my sleep?" he asked the old man as he crossed his legs and stared at him.

"We both know very well that you were not sleeping. Every night I know you stay up wondering about a specific thing," the old man said smiling. King Kai's eyes widened a bit but suddenly turned to a glare. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I am but a humble servant to my king but you may call me Tao," the old man answered. "Alright then Tao," He said with slight anger dripping from his words, "What is your message?"

The man named Tao stared at the king for a moment. "The thing you are missing," he started to speak, "If you do not find what it is, the Red Phoenix that protects you and your kingdom will turn black along with your heart. I give you fair warning. Don't be tempted by the darkness. Find your light and save your heart, for if you don't, all is lost." The King stared at him in disbelieve. He wasn't sure if he should believe this man at all or to actually heed his warning.

"Leave," he demanded, "someone escort this crazy man out of my castle!" He glared as sir Tyson walked the old man out. Though Tao said one final thing before the door shut, "Remember, find your light or be doomed to the darkness." Confused, angry and tired he stomped up to his room passing a glare at anyone he passed.

The old man Tao knew of something that the King did not. In the mountains near his kingdom lived man who had a personal vendetta against King Kai. This man knew exactly what was missing in the King's heart and decided to use it against him. He would send spies to keep an eye on the King, as he wasn't allowed to leave.

For you see this man was an evil warlock with powers stronger than any mortal, though with this power it makes one think why he doesn't just go and kill the king himself. Unfortunately for the man he was cursed by the Red Phoenix, doomed to live for eternity up in his dark castle in the mountains to the west, where the sun sets, and bringing darkness to the land. Like King Kai he would stay up and ponder, but for different reasons.

"Every single day that man lives and breathes," he said with malice dripping from every word, "while I sit here and rot like living corpse!" He paced back and forth in his library, coming up with ways to kill King Kai. "If I could just kill him I could be free!" He exclaimed, "Free to live, free tospread my darkness across the land, and free to rule." He laughed evilly as one of his minions walked into the room.

"Boris, My Lord," came the voice from the minion as he bowed low. "What is it Garland," he snapped, not wanted to be interrupted while he was ranting. "I just got word from our spy," The man known as Garland said, "Ming Ming said that an old man has visited the Kai and gave him a warning." Boris nodded, "and what was this warning?" Garland took a moment, trying to get every word right in his mind, and then he spoke. Telling Boris everything Tao had told King Kai.

Garland could tell that the wheels in Boris' mind began to turn. "That's very interesting," he chuckled as he began to pace again. "Tempted by darkness," He chuckled once more, "Then I have the perfect plan!" Boris walked over to a small black box that sat on a table in the corner of the room. "Garland. I want you to come here," he said as he picked up the box, "Do you know what's in this box?" Garland walked over and stared at the black box. He stared at the dark gold patters and the small lock, and then shook his head.

"This is Pandora's Box. Inside this box is a potion that releases a man's inner demons. I was saving It for a special occasion but now it's time for it to serve a true purpose," he explained as he opened the box and pulling out a small vile of black liquid, "Pour this into his drink and get him to commit even the smallest of crimes." Boris began to chuckle, "If I can't kill him I can at least turn his heart black." Garland took the vile and walked out of the library. He felt what he was doing wasn't right but he knew he had no choice. So he walked out of Boris' castle to King Kai's kingdom.

It has been a week since the King had his visit from the old man and he hasn't been able to sleep at all. "I suggest you sleep," came a soft, yet boyish voice. "Please Max. I know you're my adviser but please. Stop it. I can't sleep even if I wanted to," King Kai said as he sat on his throne. Today he was taking requests from the locals in his kingdom and quite frankly it was getting on his nerves. Every single complaint etched even more on his already weakened set of mind.

He watched as a hooded peasant walked up. "And what is your complaint?" he asked a bit harsher then needed. "Well my lord," the peasant said, "I have, not a complaint, but a gift for my king." King Kai raised an eye brow in slight confusion as the peasant pulled out a small a bottle of dark red liquid. "This is the finest wine my family has to offer," He said as he set it on the ground in front of the king, "With an added special ingredient it will help you sleep my lord."

King Kai watched as the peasant poured the wine into a goblet, and then watched as he pulled out a vile of black liquid. "Here you are my King," The peasant said as he handed King Kai the goblet. He took it and stared at it slightly, and then suddenly he heard Tao's warning. King Kai glanced around wondering where his voice was coming from. "My lord?" the peasant asked him, "Are you going to drink?"

The King took one more glance around and nodded. Slowly he brought the goblet to lips and drank the dark red liquid. The peasant watched, his face covered in worry. Once the drink was finish Kai gave the goblet back to the peasant.

"Well my king?" he asked him as a bead of sweat slowly went down his face. King Kai gave him a certain look, and then replied, "It was alright not the best…" His face suddenly went pale and a wicked twinkle appeared in his eyes. The peasant noticed this and he thought to himself that he had to get the King to do one evil deed.

He thought about it for a moment then the idea hit him. "My King," he said as he stood up straight and walked over towards King Kai. He watched the peasant got closer. "Do you remember a time long ago when your mother was killed?" he peasant asked. The Kings face suddenly looked pained. "Of course I do. I will never forget," he said looking down, "That man will pay."

The peasant was silent for moment then suddenly he removed his hood reveling that it was Garland, King Kai's eyes widened in a wicked hatred. "You!" he yelled as he got up from sitting down on his throne, "You're the one that killed my mother!" Garland's face flashed a sudden sadness. "Yes. It was me," he said giving a false evil chuckle, "And I would do it again! In cold blood like I did before!"

"How dare you show your face here!" King Kai yelled, "Guards arrest him!" "What? Are you too afraid to face me yourself?" Garland taunted. After hearing that King Kai got up and unsheathed his sword. Slowly he walked towards Garland, his eyes glaring in pure hatred. Garland watched carefully, drawing his own sword. For a swift moment they just stared at each other.

Then suddenly they ran towards each other. "No King Kai!" Max yelled as he and Sir Tyson ran towards them but it was too late. King Kai's sword was already deep inside Garland's stomach. "Y….you…." Garland managed to say before coughing up some blood, "Enjoy the darkness."

He chuckled sadly as he stumbled back, causing the sword to slip out of his stomach. King Kai just stared while the word slipped out of his hands, and clanged to the floor. He was appalled by his actions and by the blood that was on his hands.

King Kai's eyes were wide and he was shaking as he watched Garland fall to his knees before him. "I...I bow to you...oh dark king," Garland said before falling to the ground.

The room was silent as the people watched their King as he continued to stare at the lifeless body of the man that had killed his mother. "I...I killed him," he muttered as his voice shook. Suddenly, there was a surge of pain that rippled through his chest, "Ahh!" he exclaimed a he clutched his chest.

"King Kai!" Sir Tyson called out as he and Max ran towards him, when they reached him; he looked up, his eyes glowing a deep crimson. "Get away!" he said in a harsh tone that scared both Max and Sir Tyson.

King Kai walked a bit forward as a red aura began to surround him. He let out a cry of pain as the aura lifted him off the ground and slowly the aura took the form of a phoenix but as it formed the red turned black, which, emitted a sense of darkness. The black phoenix spread its wings allowing black feathers to fall, for a moment the people in the room were in awe and just watched as the black phoenix flew up and then at the King and disappeared.

King Kai then floated slowly to the ground and softly landed on his knees. "King Kai?" Max asked a bit timidly, "Are you alright?" The King slowly looked up at him, a vicious look in his eyes and a wicked grin planted on his face.

"Never been better," he said as he stood up. His now cruel eyes looked around the room, and then he gave a loud evil laugh. Every one stared in fear as they watched him. His laugh quieted down to a chuckled as he walked to his throne and sat down. "All of you listen carefully," he said, his crimson eyes glaring, "The old King is gone now. What is here before you is a much stronger and less pathetic King." He chuckled once more as people stared at him with fear and amazement.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Hope

In a small village not too far from King Kai's castle there lived a young woman who was the servant of a Knight. She never thought anything bad of this man, despite him being sarcastic, arrogant, and cruel. She felt that he had some good in him, but, slowly every day the feeling began to disappear.

"Clio!" he called to her one day as he sat in his grand house in a grand chair in a grand room. She hurried into the room looking slightly frustrated. "Yes Master?" she said as she bowed slightly. "Get me some meat and a large glass of ale," he demanded.

She couldn't understand how he could demand things like that. The village was poor and most, including herself, were starving because of this pig. But she nodded and walked out. It wasn't like she could do anything. Things like this had to be reported to the king. "Not like that will even happen," Clio said to herself as she prepared the meat to be cooked, "He's a knight, all his friends are knights."

Clio sighed to herself not liking her life right now. She knew she was meant to be more than just a servant to a lazy man like Sir Johnny. She shook her head and laughed to herself. If she wasn't anything more than a servant then the King is nothing more than a man. Once the meat was cook and the ale in a large glass she went back to the room Sir Johnny was in.

"Master I have what you requested," she said as she walked in and placed the food on the table. He seemed to stare at her in an unusual way that made Clio uncomfortable. Just then there was a knock on the door, much to her relief. He ordered her to go and see who was bothering him. She nodded and went to get the door.

Opening it she was glad to see that it wasn't one of his usual friends. Not that Sirs Oliver, Robert, and Enrique were bad, it's just Sir Johnny acted differently around them. She smiled to see Sir Tyson standing at the door. "Hello Sir Tyson," she said as she bowed slightly and let him in. He was wearing is usual lazy grin. "Hello Clio," he said then took something out of his pocket and handed it to her, "I found this and thought you would like it." She looked at it and saw it was some candy. Clio smiled and thanked him; she loved candy and was happy to retrieve some.

She then escorted him to the room where Sir Johnny was waiting impatiently. "Why are you here?" he asked as Sir Tyson walked in. "Well…" Sir Tyson looked over at Clio, "I have been ordered to purchase this servant from you." Sir Johnny stood up angrily, "Why would I do that?! By whose order?" Sir Tyson stood silently for a moment then spoke, "The King."

Clio was in her room packing what little she had for she had been purchased by the king. She couldn't understand why someone like him would want someone like her. She was a nobody compared to him, I mean, he is the king. She placed the last bit of clothing into her bag, took one more look around the room and then turned to leave. She had a feeling that she would never see this room again.

Sir Tyson waited outside by his horse for the young woman. He knew he had to explain lots of things to her. Such as why she was bought and about the conversation he had with the king's adviser, Max. Sir Tyson bit his lip as he replayed the conversation.

He remembered that Max had invited him to the castle library after the events that happened earlier involving the king. The rain had subsided but only for a moment as Sir Tyson made his way to meet his friend in the chosen place. When he opened the door he saw Max pacing back and forth as he thought about what had happen to their beloved king. "Max," Sir Tyson said as he walked over and sat in a chair near his pacing friend, "What are we going to do?"

Max looked up from his thoughts and shook his head. "I don't know. The only thing I can really think of is finding that old man who gave the warning. Maybe he could tell us something more or give us some valuable information," he suggested. "The only problem with that is we have no idea who he is nor how to find him," Sir Tyson said as he immediately shot down the idea.

Max began to sigh as a bright flash of lighting streaked across the sky illuminating the dark library. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the two men when the lighting struck, which scared both of them. Then a small chuckle was heard as a small figure came walking out of the shadows. Sir Tyson and Max turned to see who was walking towards them.

Out of the darkness an old man with all knowing eyes appeared. "It's you!" Sir Tyson yelled as he jumped out of his chair, "You're…that old man…who name I think was Tao?" He gave a look of confusion. "You are very correct young dragon," He said as he walked closer to them but stopped once he got near enough, "It is quite unfortunate about what happened. The Red phoenix is now black along with the king's heart. If only he had found what he was missing."

That's it! Max gasped and a small smile appeared on his face. "I know how to help King Kai!" he said in excited anticipation, "We find what he missing!" Sir Tyson nodded in agreement but then said, "How would we know what it is?" Max's smile faded as he looked down, "Oh right." The old man chuckled softly and shook his head.

"The thing he is missing is so simple," He said, "But that's why it's hard to find and to understand completely." Both Max and Sir Tyson looked over at the old man as he motioned then to get closer. "What King Kai is missing is," he went into a soft whisper. It was silent for a moment as Sir Tyson and Max looked at each other in disbelieve. "Wow," Sir Tyson squeaked, "Just that? Really?" Tao nodded and chuckled once more, "It's that simple but yet it's not. Now you two know what he's missing. The Phoenix is counting on his friends to bring him from the darkness like how a moth needs mustard on his chocolate cake."

Max and Sir Tyson blinked in confusion at each other then turned back to the old man and nodded. "We will do all we can to help King Kai," Tyson said with a face full of determination. The old man chuckled again, "I like your enthusiasm but there is one more thing. To help your king realize what he's missing he will need the help of a young female. "Of course it always has to involve a female," Max jokingly commented as he laughed a bit.

"She is no ordinary female," Tao continued, "She may appear ordinary in every way but only she has the ability to heal the king's heart." Sir Tyson had to think about what Tao had said but what female looks ordinary yet isn't ordinary? "Is there anything else that you can tell us?" Max asked. "Yes but only one more thing. This female…this woman is in the clutches of an evil salamander," Tao explained, "And only by the bribe of money and with the backing of power can a noble knight save her from her torment."

Clio walked out of the house sighing. She felt as if she had a long journey a head of her and that she had to be strong for what was ahead. As she walked towards Sir Tyson she noticed that he was in deep though. Clio wasn't sure if she should disturb him or not but decided to anyways. "Excuse me?" she called out to him. Sir Tyson blinked a few times and then looked at her.

"Well are we all ready to go?" he asked her when he noticed that she was there. Clio nodded in a confused response. Why was Sir Tyson so spacey all of a sudden? She thought it best to not ask or bother him about it.

Then the two were on the road to King Kai's castle. Sir Tyson wasn't sure if this girl was the one that the old man had spoken of, but she was under the servitude of Sir Johnny, the knight of the salamander. So, she would have to do. Though, little did they know that Sir Johnny wasn't about to give up his precious servant that easily.

He quickly grabbed a horse and followed the two before deciding that he will not be able to get Clio back by himself. Sir Johnny also knew that his friends wouldn't help him either. So, he had to go to the only person that could, Boris.


	3. Chapter 3: The Finding

The mad Lord Boris paced in his library, planning his next move. "That man is now under my command," he snickered as he rubbed his hands together in victory. "Not quite," came a voice from the shadows. Boris looked around a bit shaken. This voice from the shadows he had heard before and knowing how powerful the person behind the voice is he asked shakily, "What do you mean not quite?" "That man's heart is stronger then you give credit," the voice had told him, "In order to gain more control you need to push him further into his own shadows, into his own hate."

All the fear Boris had had disappeared as he began thinking about what the voice had said. "I understand but how?" Boris pondered. The voice gave a dark chuckle that seemed to mock the man. "If you haven't noticed I can help you," the voice had told him still slightly chuckling, "Of course for a price."

Boris knew for a fact that this offer would be stupid to refuse and accepted almost instantly. "Yes! Yes! What can I do? What's the price?" he asked. It seemed to the reader that Boris was as gitty as a school girl on Valentine's Day when finding out the guy she liked likes her back and gave her a valentine.

The voice was silent for a moment, then spoke, "For now let's not think about the price and start thinking about ways to get that man under your control. Find me a vessel, a human one, so that I may walk freely in your realm." Boris smirked, already having a person in mind.

Sir Tyson sat up against a tree as some meat cooked on a crackling fire. Staring up at the dark sky he was debating to tell Clio or not about that had happened to their beloved king. This explanation would have to include everything that has been going on such as what the old man had warned and why she was bought so suddenly. Sighing he stared over at Clio, watching her cook their diner. She noticed him looking at her and looked back at him. "Is there something on your mind?" she asked him.

For a moment he was silent but then made his final decision. "There is something important that you must hear," He started as he began to explain the old man named Tao and the warning he gave the king. Then he spoke about the event that happened to made King Kai get lost in the own shadows of his heart. Finally, he explained how the old man came to Max and him, telling them about a woman who looks ordinary yet isn't ordinary.

Clio blinked a few times as she soaked in all that he had told her, but then her features turned from confused to worried. "This is why you were bought. I figured the woman he spoke about was you because Sir Johnny is the salamander knight who treats this place like his own personal trash can," Sir Tyson told her, "If you help us bring out beloved King back from the darkness we are willing to give you your freedom."

"But…"she stared after she thought about it, "If the one thing he needs how can I give it to him if I do even know anything about him?" "I know I thought about that," he responded, "That's why Max and I will teach you all that you need to know. During your time at the castle you will not be a servant but a guest…you will be posing a princess."

"Wait a minute!" she yelled as she stood up, "I didn't even agree to this yet!" Looking down at the ground then up at her with a face that showed pure sadness, regret, and suffering. "Please," Sir Tyson whispered softly, "He needs help. No one else knows this but if he doesn't find his light he will die."

She gasped and fell to her knees. "I don't understand," Clio said to him as she appeared to be shocked. "The old man came to me later that night after he had his visit with Max and I," Sir Tyson began explaining once more.

He was getting ready for bed when he saw that Tao was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, looking like he was meditating. "So the Young Dragon as appeared in front of me, like a sudden deer in the head lights of life," he said opening his once closed eyes to look at Sir Tyson. "I assume that you have something to tell me?" He asked the old man who only nodded.

"Another warning and this will be last for you," Tao told him, "This information is only for your and the savor's ears. If the king does not get out of the shadows...the darkness will slowly eat at his heart and he will die." Sir Tyson couldn't understand what he was hearing. The king was going to die? "I understand your confusion," Tao said as he slipped off the bed, "But have no fear. Once you find the ordinary yet not ordinary woman the king will began to heal but that part is up to her. If she can change his heart for the better then he will live but if not…well you know that part."

Then suddenly as a flash of lighting hit the sky the old man was gone as Sir Tyson thought about what he had said. "The sooner I find this woman the better," he said to himself as he began getting ready to leave the next day to Sir Johnny's place.

Sir Tyson looked at Clio, whose face was still edged in confusion. "Please help us," He said as he got on his hands and knees in front of her, practically begging, "Help your country, help us….help King Kai. I'm begging you. I feel as if an evil force is at work here and the only way to stop it is with your help."

She had to take a moment to think, to think about herself, her country, and its dying king.

Clio looked down as was quiet for a moment, thinking about her country, its king, and herself. Sir Tyson was sure that she would decline but to his surprise she agreed. "I don't really have a choice now do I?" she asked smiling sadly, "I will do it."

He smiled and got up to hug her. "Thank you! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" he said to her a small tear feel from the corner of his eye. Clio felt as if she would cry as well but she had to hold it in.

Sir Johnny had managed to make his way to Lord Boris' castle but on the rode there he had met a very strange person. Yes, a very strange person indeed. He walked over to Sir Johnny, a smile on his face and a strange look in his aqua eyes. "Hello," this strange person had said. Sir Johnny looked confused and looked around. "Are you talking to me?" he asked as the stranger nodded. A breeze blew by the two making his orange hair ruffle slightly. "Yes. I am. I know there is some one that you want most," he said as he got nearer to him, "Yes a woman. You want her don't you?"

Woman? Oh yes, Clio, he wanted her. The stranger smirked at him. "I can help you get her," he said to him and held out his hand, "I can give you the power you need." This offer was very tempting indeed but Sir Johnny wasn't stupid. For an offer this good there had to be a price. "What do you gain in return?" He asked the stranger. Smirking, the stranger's eyes suddenly looked dark. "Your servitude should do nicely," he answered him.

Suddenly, before Sir Johnny can react, the stranger had his hand on his throat. His body felt as if it was on fire, that's because it was on fire! The stranger let go and watched and Sir Johnny began to change. His clothes turned into armor that resembled the salamander (Author's note: kind of like the armor he wears in the show).

Once it seemed the transformation seemed to be over Sir Johnny looked over at the stranger, fire in his eyes. "Now you have been given the power that you need to get this woman and to serve me," The stranger said as he chuckled, "You will await for your orders, as for me, I have to meet up with some friends of mine. "Sir Johnny nodded and ran off as the stranger continued to walk down the rode away from Lord Boris' castle.

Soon morning came and the sun glared right into Sir Tyson's face causing him to get up. "Stupid sun," he said as he stood up and stretched. Looking around he noticed that Clio wasn't there and began to worry. Did she leave? Oh no! Not sure what to do he began freaking out. "This is not good!" he said trying to keep calm. "What's not good?" came a voice from behind him. Sir Tyson turned around and came face to face with Clio. A wave of relief came over him as he sighed. "Please don't do that," he said to her making sure she was ok, "Where did you go?" She blushed and looked away. "I had to use the restroom," she told him, not really wanting to.

Leaving the conversation as it was Sir Tyson and Clio packed up and continued their journey to the castle. "So this King," She started as she walked around Sir Tyson and his horse, "What's he like?" The knight had to think about her question for a moment before he answered. Man, why did she have to ask such complicated question? "Well," he started as he was still trying to put his words together, "At first he can seem grumpy and anti-social but he shows a lot of pride and fairness. Also, despite his stoic, "Get away from me" nature he actually cares a lot."

The look on Sir Tyson's face had darkened as he looked down, "Though, after what happened he has changed, he's angry most of the time and can be pretty cruel." Clio couldn't help the small wave of fear go over her. The man she was supposed to save was….Evil? Shaking the thoughts from her head she sighed but stopped moving when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Turning her head slowly the bush moved again. It didn't seem that Sir Tyson noticed the bush but did notice that she stopped moving. "Clio?" he called to her when suddenly something popped out of the bushes, landing on Clio. She gave a small scream but stopped when she noticed it was just a man with aqua eyes and orange hair.

Blushing slightly the man got off of her. "I'm sorry," he said about that scratching she back of his head, "Are you alright?" Clio nodded as she watched him get up and dust himself off. He then reached out his hand and helped her up. "Who are you?" Sir Tyson asked glad to see that Clio was ok. The man blinked for a moment then smiled, "My name is Brooklyn. It's nice to meet you." Clio and Sir Tyson looked at each other, both having a faint dark feeling about this man.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Max stood near the back of King Kai's castle as he waited for Sir Tyson, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, which made him feel like there may be hope for them. Soon he could hear it, the sound of a horse and voices talking amongst themselves. Then Max saw them, he saw Sir Tyson walking with a woman with brown hair but…wait…who was the other person they were walking with? A sudden feeling of danger began to overwhelm Max as Sir Tyson and his companions approached.

"Hey Max," Sir Tyson said as he walked over smiling, "I want you to meet the one who will help us. Max, this is Clio." He pressed his hand on Clio's lower back and pushed her forward towards the blonde who ignored the feeling of danger just enough to smile brightly at Clio.

"My name is Max," he said holding out his hand to her. She gently placed her hand in his as he kissed it softly. A soft blush formed on her face, she had never met someone who has kissed her hand. Brooklyn watched them as he stood in the shadows. "How that, introductions are out of the way we have a lot of work to do," Sir Tyson said to them as Max nodded, "let's turn Clio into a princess!"

"How we are going to do it? That is the question," Max had said. Clio was silent, as she looked at him before nodding in agreement. "But how will we be able to pull it off?" Clio asked, unsure this will even work, "I mean, I don't even know what it's like to be a princess. I have lived as a servant all my life." Max and Sir Tyson looked at each other as they began to think of how to start or go around on turning Clio into the princess they needed.

"Well first of all you need to walk with poise and grace," came a voice from the shadows. They all turned to look at Brooklyn, who began to walk towards them. "Come on," he said to Clio as he pressed a hand on her lower back, "Stand up straight, no slouching, tuck in your stomach, and hold your head up with pride." Clio did as he said, even thought it felt a little uncomfortable. She felt a little like a princess, but not quite yet. Brooklyn grabbed her hand gently and began to escort her around the others. "That's very good," he told her.

Max thought all this was all strange and too convenient. Who was this stranger? What did he want? And where did he come from? Brooklyn turned to look at Max, feeling his eyes on him. He gave a gentle smile then turned his attention back to Clio. That gentle smile didn't make Max feel any better, but it only added to the suspicion.

A thought in the back of Clio's mind formed as she stared into the mirror before her and then down at the dress she was wearing. It had a nice light green fabric that flowed effortlessly to the floor and the color went well with her light tan skin color giving her an earthy look. She thought that she looked…rather beautiful but will just her looks work on a man like the King? Every time they had her do something new or something to make her more like a princess the less sure she was about what she had to do.

"You look very beautiful," came the soft kind voice of Max as he walked into the room. Clio looked over at him and gave a gentle smile. "You really think so?" she asked him as he nodded. That made her very happy since that she has been a servant all her life, Clio never got to wear such nice clothes. All the clothes she had were old and worn down from all the times she had worn them and Sir Johnny hardly ever got her new clothes. What also made her happy was that the dress actually fit her nicely.

As she admired the dress Sir Tyson and Brooklyn walked into the room, both thought the dress suited her nicely. "It's going to take more than just looking like a princess though," Sir Tyson said to her as he observed her, "You're going to have to learn how to act like one too." Even though she that's what she had to do, she felt that being herself would be better but he was right. If Clio was going to pull this off she needed to know how.

"Well she already knows how to walk like a princess," Brooklyn said as he took her hand and had her walk again, "But she has to learn how to eat properly, she must know the history of the kingdom, etc." Clio looked at him worried but he just gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry," he said to her, "If I can learn to do it, so can you." And with that her princess training started.

"The first lesson is how you must greet the King," Brooklyn said as he went on and taught her how to greet royalty. Once she was done with that he taught her how to sit, stand, walk, table manners, how to take off her coat, and how to get out of a carriage just like a princess. For the rest of the week she was taught by Brooklyn and Max as Sir Tyson had been busy setting everything up. So, he was absence during her transformation. By the end of the week Brooklyn and Max were confident that she was ready.

"The carriage will be here tomorrow morning to take you to the castle," Max explained to Clio as he escorted her to her room in the Inn they have been staying at, I will be escorting you to make sure you are safe and Sir Tyson will be meeting us at the castle." Clio listened to him and nodded but a question popped up in her mind. "What about Brooklyn?" she asked him as they reached the door to her room. Max looked at her, his expression looked worried. Even though he had been keeping an eye on Brooklyn he still wasn't too sure about him.

"We will worry about him later," Max said to her as he opened the door to her room," For now get a good night's rest, for tomorrow you meet the King. Sleep well." Clio watched as Max left her on her own for the night. The look on Max's face made her worry as she walked into her room and closed the door. All week she had noticed that Max had been giving Brooklyn these strange looks and she couldn't help but wonder why. Brooklyn seemed like a good person but she had to admit that him having all this knowledge about princesses was all a bit strange.

A sudden knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. Glancing over at it Clio wondered who would visit her this late at night. Maybe it was Max who forgot something. "I'm coming!" she called when the person knocked again. Clio walked over to the door and opened it. Only it wasn't Max standing there, it was Brooklyn. Why would he be here? She thought as he stood th3ere smiling at her.

"Uh…hello?" she said to him slightly confused, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" "I was wondering if we could have a little chat," He answered her as he walked into her room. She looked at his back as he glanced around the room. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then suddenly her body was slammed against the door, closing it, Brooklyn's arms on door near her head. He had trapped her against the door with no means to escape as a shadow fell over his face and his breathing seemed to be labored.

"Brooklyn?" Clio asked him as she felt a sudden fear go over her. A dark chuckle came from him as he slowly raised his head to look at her reveling his eyes, his usual green eyes were a piercing red. A scratching could be heard on the sides of Clio's head as she turned to look at his hands, but only, she saw massive claws. "Dear Clio," Brooklyn said as she turned her attention to his face, only, it wasn't his face but that of a demon and his just as demonic as his face, "You can try and try but you won't be able to heal him as easily as you think."

Clio could feel herself trembling as he pulled back a bit, grabbing a piece of her hair and bringing it to his lips. "So beautiful," he murmured to himself as his red eyes never left her soft brown ones, "I hate everything about that man." He took a few steps away from her as black wings sprouted out of his back and like a dark shadow he ran towards Clio. His claws and mouth open as if to bite and scratch her.

She sat up screaming in her bed as sweat rolled down the side of her face. Panting softly she glanced around the dark room panting softly. Had all that been a dream? She thought to herself as she once again glanced around the dark room. It was quite and a little cold but all seemed as it should be. Sighing she laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. She hopped that what happened had only been a dream.

Once morning came Max had went to retrieve Clio and get her ready for the meeting with the King. So many thoughts buzzed in her head from the King to her so called dream from last night. "Hey Max?" Clio asked as he helped her tie up the dress she was wearing. "Yes what is it?" he answered finishing the tie. Taking a moment to think she decided that it would be best that she left her dream out of the conversation. "Do you think the King will like?" she asked instead. Max gave a chuckled and nodded, "Of course he's going to like you. I mean I like you and Sir Tyson likes you. So why could King Kai like you?"

Clio raised an eye brow at his question, not really having an answer. Sighing she put on the shoes that were picked out. After having her nice long brown hair smoothed out Clio looked into the mirror one last time. She was wearing a dress in the same colors as the one before with the nice soft green and some browns. Only this one looked much more elegant and princess like. "You look like a princess," Max said to her as he escorted her out of the hotel and into the carriage set for the castle.

Inside the carriage she noticed that Brooklyn was there smiling away as he always has acting as if last night never happen. So, maybe that was just a dream? But what could have sparked such a horrible dream like that? Could it have been the worried looks Max kept having regarding Brooklyn? Shaking her head Clio looked out the window. She had bigger problems then thinking about that dream. Such as what she was going to say or do when she met the King. Clio felt a bit nervous but at the same time she felt oddly calm. It must have been from all the princess training she undertook. "Clio?" Max asked as he smiled.

She looked over at him in question as he pointed out the window of the carriage and there she saw it. The large castle that the King lived in. It was much a larger then she had pictured it and much grander as well. Max chuckled looking at her shocked face, "It's wonderful isn't it." "It's amazing. I have never seen such a castle before. Then again, I have never seen a castle before," she said to him as continued to look over it. Its high towers and stone seem intimidating. Like some dark force was inside just waiting to get out.

Standing at the gate waiting for them to arrive was Sir Tyson and he had waited for this day all week. Since he could be there to watch, he had to work on training their newest knight, he was excited to see how she looked. When the carriage pulled up Max and Brooklyn were the first ones to get out and right after them was Clio. Sir Tyson's eyes widened as he saw Clio gracefully get out of the carriage. If he hadn't known her before this whole thing he would thought she was a real princess. The way the sun caught the highlights in her hair and the way the light breeze gently blew it gave to the real look.

"You look amazing!" Sir Tyson said as he usual big goofy grin spread across his face and he got on his knee and bowed to her, "My Princess I shall protect you with my life." Clio giggled and made him get up. "I'm only pretending," Clio said to him putting her hands on her hips giving him the "Really?" look. "We shouldn't waste anymore time. If I remember the King is expecting you," he said as he grabbed Clio's hand and escorted her inside of the castle.

As they walked through the castle to throne room where the King was in wait butterflies in Clio's stomach just wouldn't leave her alone. Sure she was a little nervous in the carriage but now it took every ounce of strength just to make her way to the King and his throne room. "Well here we are," Max said as he looked up at the large door that lead into the throne room. Clio could feel her stomach drop and her hands shake. Gently grabbing her tiny hands Sir Tyson gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Calm down alright? Max and I will be here. You don't have anything to worry about," He told her as he looked her straight in the eye.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, a pair of servants opened the set of large doors. "Stay calm we are both here," Max whispered to her as they began their way into the throne room. Walking tall and proud as she walked, servants stared over at her, at this nameless princess. Then she saw him, Clio saw the King. He was sitting on his throne of gold, dressed in dark color fabrics. The look on his face seemed to prove who he was and showed how aware he was. "My King, I bring to you, Princess Clio," Sir Tyson said as he and Max bowed low before him. However, he paid little attention to Sir Tyson and Max and kept his gaze on Clio. "My King," Clio said as she also bowed but the dark amused look on his face sent a shiver down her spin. What has she gotten herself into?


End file.
